She Will Be Loved
by Nedormit
Summary: Every week she would grab coffee from the on-campus cafe. Every week she would wear the same plaid button-up shirt with skinny jeans. Every day she'd pull out a sketchbook and doodle in it. Every day she would catch him looking at her and blush. Slowly he found himself becoming infatuated. After months of observing, he couldn't stop himself. LightxOC, lemon, Yandere/Stalker Light
1. Lure

_A/N: I've picked out various songs for each chapter but given there's not a way to link it, I'm just going to put the name of the song and hopefully you guys can look it up._

 _Someday You Will Be Loved-Death Cab For Cutie_

Tapping her pen against the table, she watched as the teacher continued to lecture on and on about today's current lesson. This was a trivial topic, something everyone had already been introduced to, why he was going over it? No one knew why, perhaps he assumed everyone had forgotten over the years of high school and enrollment. With a sigh she pulled out her own little sketchbook and doodled on the small sheets of paper. The neighboring student watched curiously as she drew out simple images such as faces and cartooned people. Was this really the girl that had scored in the tops like himself? She hardly ever took notes and rarely payed attention. He wondered what type of person she was.

"Hey," her eyes looked to him while her head still downcast to her book "do you have an eraser?" she asked before shaking her pencil slightly. Had she already gone through a whole eraser?

"Um, yeah." he responded before sifting through her own bag; in it he found his own spare and handed it to her. Mouthing a thanks she continued to doodle and tune out her professor, or at least he presumed she wasn't listening.

Watching her draw more in that little black book of her's, he noticed the likeness to his own face. Was she drawing him? After a good five minutes, she tore the page out, which was filled with his own profile, and handed it to him. He took it and stared for a moment.

"A compensation of sorts, if you don't like it throw it away." she shrugged before continuing on with another page.

"Thanks." he responded simply "You're talented." he complimented her before tucking the image away into a paperclip which was then attached to his current notes. She smiled slightly and thanked him again, but before he could say anything else, the bell rang as students packed away notes and hurried to their next period. He, however, had a free period; usually he'd go and see Ryuzaki or be visited by Misa but today he was more interested in this girl. Perhaps she would make a good candidate for him to see on the side, as he had told Misa.

* * *

She sipped on coffee before tapping her notebook and looking off deep in thought. With a sigh, she thought about the argument that had been brought up between her and her step-father. While she didn't want to hate him for her mother's sake, everything he did simply angered her. He was thickheaded and thought with his heart, and was never very logical, especially when it came to fighting with her; he always said that since he was older, he knew better. She hated people like that, the people who can't be reasoned with.

 _"I'm not saying I support him, I'm just trying to see from both sides of the story." she responded before taking a bite of her food. The man huffed._

 _"He's evil! Kira is evil and all he's doing is murdering people! Either you support him or you don't!" he yelled, clearly he had drank too much sake._

Did she really feel indifferent? Part of liked the fact that someone had finally taken the responsibility to clean up this world, but then, she also felt that people should be given second chances. The whole topic is so hard to pick a side with... Then someone came to mind, a far too perfect student, a far too perfect person; Light Yagami. He sat by her often and would look to see her draw, but they never spoke much. Why was she thinking of him now? Shrugging it off she took a final sip of her coffee before standing and tucking her papers away. The jingle of the door alerted her, usually no one comes in this early; people are usually in class.

"Yeah, I'll just have small cup of your coffee. No sweeteners." that voice and that hair. Light Yagami? Speak of the devil and he...

The younger man turned around before looking to the girl he often sat by.

"Hey, Kaminari-chan." her face dusted with pink upon hearing her first name with the intimate suffix. Just what was this guy playing at by going on a first name basis? They hardly ever spoke.

"O-Oi," she smiled awkwardly while a light shade of pigment lasted on her cheeks "are you always so cheeky?" she questioned and he chuckled before taking a seat across from her.

"Depends on who you ask." he replied with a smile before knitting his hands together. Raising a brow, she looked down to her fingers and spun them around one another pointlessly.

"I really think you're a talented artist, are you majoring in some art?" he asked with genuine eyes. What was with this guy? Usually he seemed to bored and standoff-ish, but now he's curious about her and wants to chat over a cup of coffee? She should be careful here, even if he is a grade A student, there's no guarantee he won't try to pull something.

"U-Uh yeah, I'm taking business and advertising along with a general art class; I want to sell my art and be hired for concept art or creating business logos. What about yourself?" she asked before tapping her finger against the table.

"Well, I'm working on joining the police department like my father. We'll actually be working on a case together." he smile before knitting his fingers together and resting his head on the entwined digits. He just looked so genuinely interested she didn't know how to react.

"Oh wow, that's pretty cool. Is it something exciting like the Kira case?" she asked before pulling out her sketchbook.

"Nothing like that, but, that has become quite the popular topic. In one of my classes a student and a professor started debating on who had the morally correct stance, it was quite laughable." he chuckled to himself while she faked amusement "Say, what do you think of Kira?" he asked with the slight tilt of his head. The light in his eyes changed.

"Kira? Well, I'm not sure, I'm just so curious how he kills. While part of me likes the idea of ridding a society from major crime, another part says people deserve another chance to be reformed. But then again, that doesn't always work..." she trailed off before returning to the topic in her head. What a puzzling person.

"Ah, seeing both sides? Very insightful of you, I'm sure there would be many people who are blinded by their own beliefs." he compliment her and she thanked him.

"What about yourself, Yagami-senpai?" she asked with empty eyes.

"Well, I suppose I personally lean more towards Kira's side, but I do see where his tactics are unethical and could change. Like you said, I dream of an ideal world." he brought his finger to his chin as if deep in thought.

"Interesting, I thought a smartass like yourself would lean the other way. I'm surprised to say the least." she responded jokingly. He laughed lightly before taking a sip of his coffee. She took a sip of her own before returning to a drawing she had been working on for another class. While it wasn't graded, a daily sketch was given for the week. This one was more fantasy like and surreal.

"We should do this again, Kaminari-chan." again hearing her first name, she blushed before nodding. He said his goodbye and explained his next class would start soon. As he left, she wrote down his name with a question mark. Was he trying to take advantage of her?


	2. Dreams

_I Will Possess Your Heart-Death Cab For Cutie_

She groaned with frustration as she ran into class; she had been cutting it close to the bell again. Without a second to waste, the bell rang as she entered the classroom. With relief she headed to her normal seat, next to Light Yagami. Was he going to comment on the fact she had arrived with hardly any time to spare? Lately he had quite a lot of nerve to call her by her first name, especially with a intimate suffix. Part of her wanted to tell him to quit with the teasing, but she also didn't mind all that much.

"Cutting it close." Light smiled slightly as he looked to her with a whisper. She nodded nervously and pulled out her notes and sketchbook. It looked like today was another lecture. Once again she tuned the old man out and lost herself in drawing.

"Hey, Kaminari-chan, would you be interested in meeting me after classes by the front of the North building? My last class ends at twelve fifteen." Light handed her his number. Surprised she tucked the paper in her pocket before blushing. If she wanted to leave with him, that would mean she'd wait for at least two hours, given some of her classes are online.

"Uh yeah sure, I'll see you then." she nodded while her mind was blank. She had accepted his invitation so simply. Should she get dressed up? No, she'd show up casually and see what happens from there.

* * *

As she pulled into the school's driveway she quickly found a place to park and headed to the destination Light had specified. She wondered what he would want.

"Hey, Yagami-senpai," she started off as she spotted him through a crowd of friends chattering. Turning his attention to her, he smiled and waved as she walked over. Had he been waiting "sorry, I haven't been managing time well today." she excused herself before he assured her the matter wasn't anything big.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked as they both walked over to a bench under a tree. It was sunny today so the shade proved to be a relief from the warm rays.

"This is a bit sudden, but I was wondering, if you'd be interested in going to go on a date. I'm not doing anything tomorrow, so would you like to go somewhere? If this is too sudden I won't be offended." he asked her with curiosity in his eyes. She had suspected such a question, and had already planned ahead.

"Yeah I'm free tomorrow, so, I suppose I could go with you then." she put her index finger to her chin and looked up to the sky as if thinking over the proposal. Light chuckled.

"Suppose? You are quite the funny girl, Kaminari-chan." she turned to him before blushing over her choice of words.

"O-Oh sorry, I didn't mean to offend. But, go ahead and text me details." she smiled as she fiddled with her hair. A date huh? That wasn't something she had done in a while; maybe this will turn into some sort of relationship? Her and Light? That reality is slightly hard to depict in her head, but, once she gets to know him, perhaps it'll seem more likely.

"Of course, I'll contact you tonight." he nodded before reaching for something in his bag. She watched as he pulled out some sort of white journal.

"A gift." he stated as he handed her the larger notebook. Surprised, she took it and flipped through the blank white pages of the gift. Was he trying to buy his way into her heart? Such a tactic won't work.

"You know, it's really nice, but if you're trying to buy your way into-" looking to him with a raised brow, she noticed the astonishment on Light's face.

"I wouldn't attempt such an artificial tactic, it's simply a gift." he assured as she tucked the book away into her bag. Light didn't seem to be the kind to want to try and bribe and buy into someone's affection, so, she took his word for it before zipping her bag and thanking him.

"Yagami-senpai," she started off "I have a question." folding her hands, she looked ahead.

"Go ahead." he responded.

"Why suddenly ask me to go on a date and randomly start calling me by my first name? You've sat next to me for weeks and never spoke to me, why act so infatuated now?" she questioned, he looked to her before looking down and thinking over his answer.

"Truthfully, I've watched you draw and noticed you always grabbing coffee at the small cafe on campus. I couldn't help but be drawn to you, you seem so interesting, I want to figure you out." he responded as she blushed and thought over his answer. Figure her out? So he wants to get to know her, possibly befriend her? It's far better than wanting to know what kind of underwear she wore or how to unzip her jeans.

"I see..." she trailed off "Well, Yagami-senpai, I feel the same. Let's have a good time figuring each other out."

* * *

 _Kaminari: So... You want me to go to your house while no one's home..?_ She texted while lying in bed.

 _Light: Well, if that makes you uncomfortable then I'd be happy to go see a movie or go to the local park. I just thought I'd offer, I figured you'd like some privacy and a personal touch to a first date._

 _Kaminari: No, no, I'll play along, but do know, I will alert everyone in my family that if I'm not home within the twenty four hours of my arrival, they will file a missing persons report._ She grinned before scratching at her bare belly. On the other line, he grinned at her response.

 _Light: Alright, well I'll send you my address. I'm free starting from ten in the morning. Anything specific you'd like the do while we're here? I'm happy to rent a movie or game, even sit and talk._ He texted while Ryuk lingered over his shoulder before laughing.

 _Kaminari: Hm, well maybe a videogame but I think I'd rather just sit and talk. Like I said at the park Yagami-kun, I want us both to have fun figuring the other out._ She responded before rolling onto her side and reaching for the bottle of soda she had set aside.

 _Light: Alright, I'll plan on that then. And yes, I wish for the same thing Kaminari-chan._ He sent before standing from his desk and plopping down onto his bed, and within a few seconds, he gave Ryuk the normal signal that he wished to have some privacy. Obliging his wishes, Ryuk flew out the window with a couple apples in his hands. After making sure he was gone, he undid his pants and let his thoughts run wild with this girl...


	3. Arrival

_Cath-Death Cab For Cutie_

He hurried over his door upon hearing an eagerly awaited ring. As he opened the door, he was pleased to see Kaminari dressed in something other than her usual plaid button-up shirt and skinny jeans. Instead, she was wearing something much more feminine; a powder blue skirt with a floral pattern and a white loose shirt that cinched at her sides. To add to her fine outfit, he noticed her lack of make up, something he never noticed before. He was so used to Misa spending hours caking on the shit every morning.

"Hey, hope I'm not too early. The subway got here faster than I thought it would." she smiled as he made a gesture for her to enter his house. He watched her thighs as she entered his home.

"Not at all." he reassured her with a smile.

"Nice house, definitely better than my apartment." she commented before peering up the stairs. He had gone through a lot of trouble to vacuum and mop the floors before she came over. But now a question came to mind, would they sit on the couch and talk or head to his bed and converse? While he liked the idea of the bedroom, he would stand for a simple talk on the couch.

"Your bedroom upstairs?" she questioned before walking around. He nodded before she headed up the steps. So she was planning on hanging out in his room? He prepared for this and tidied up every loose piece of trash in there.

As they walked up the stairs, he couldn't help but notice the panties she had decided to wear. White with lace, it suited her body rather well.

"Wow, you're room is so friggin' clean! Do you even live in here?" she questioned before smiling and taking the liberty to plop down onto his crisp sheets. With a chuckle he nodded.

"I very much live here, I was expecting company so I cleaned it." he replied before opening a window and letting in fresh air and warm sunlight. She smiled gently before stretching while laying down. He could see her stomach and resisted the urge to tug that shirt up further.

"I expected as much from you, being super formal and all." she grinned before taking a good whiff of his sheets.

"You tried to hide your smell too, but I can still detect it in your sheets." she commented with a smile before rolling over numerous times. He laughed slightly at her childish behavior.

"This bed is way more comfortable than my mine. Not to mention your comforter is super soft." she smiled as she rubbed her cheek against the fabric. He smiled before sitting next to her and watching her as she sat herself up against his pillows.

"So this is the bed and house Mr. Star Student lives in huh? Kinda underwhelming but exceptional all at the same time." she nodded before crossing her legs and looking to Light who seemed amused by her simple commentary.

"I am your average person, I don't live in some lavish mansion. Sure I may have good grades but that doesn't translate to a pampered lifestyle." he explained before becoming comfortable in his own bed.

"Well, when the guy with the highest scores asks you out on a date you start to paint pictures of what his life would be like. I couldn't help but dream up something completely outlandish for some star student." she tucked her hair behind her ear and fiddled with her skirt.

"So you were thinking about me?" he teased with a grin. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well yeah, and I can assume the same with you right? I mean you're the one who made all those moves." she sheepishly replied before building up the courage to wink at him.

"I suppose yes, but that's nothing new to me, you've been on my mind for the past weeks or so." he smooth talked her. She blushed and scratched at her chin. She hadn't realized how serious he had been when he said he was curious about her...

"Well that's flattering and embarrassing." she laughed nervously. He chuckled with her before deicing to make another move and to make his up to her side. She watched him with wide eyes wondering what he was up to. Within moments he had rested beside her with their sides pressed against one another. He smiled at her with a different gleam in his eyes before wrapping his arm around her and allowing his hand to rest on her waist. She blushed and tensed as he continued to pull her close to the point she was sitting on his lap. From there he held her and closed his eyes taking a deep breath, she only watched him with a slight panic and almost discomfort. Her stomach bloomed with somersaults and rushes of knots that dissipated to warmth. It was a funny feeling she had almost forgotten about...

"I had been dreaming about this." he commented before placing his free hand on her thigh where her skirt almost ended. Her heart raced as she slowly began to relax from her stiff state and accepted the unfamiliar intimacy. Should she stop him and say this is too sudden? While part of her wanted to crawl off of him, her voice seemed to vanish so she sat and allowed him to do as he pleased.

They laid like this for a few minutes, all the while Light rested with closed eyes and slow breaths while Kaminari took fast breaths and continued to stare into the open air.

"Calm down, Kaminari-chan. Just relax, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm simply indulging myself; I honestly couldn't resist any longer. You looked so cute in that outfit." he smiled down at her before running fingers through her hair. She almost choked on her breath while her blood would flash hot and cold and her stomach would jump up and down. She blushed professedly as she felt his fingers run through her short hair, just what was she going to do with this lovesick guy? If this kept up...

"Th-Thank you, I'm not accustomed to being touched by people so this is like a sensory overload." she laughed nervously trying to hide her embarrassment. Understanding her position, he ceased touching her and simply rested his hand next to her. She calmed slightly and slowly began to feel more comfortable with this strange man.

"I didn't expect you to be so touchy-feely, I thought it would take you a while to warm up to anything like that." she observed before raising his hand and placing her own in it to compare. Her hands were small compared to his, her own fingers stopped right after his first knuckle.

"Do you dislike it?" he inquired before smiling at her gesture and entwining his fingers with hers. Surprised, she became warm and blush spread to her ears.

"I-I don't know... I'm not terribly used to it." she replied before accepting the romantic gesture. Nodding he thumbed over her soft skin.

"Well hopefully you'll start to like it, I know I do." he attempted to charm her. She giggled nervously and hid her face under her bangs.

"Also, it's getting close to lunch, do you want any food or anything? We can go to a restaurant if you'd like. I also have food in the fridge downstairs." he questioned before glancing over to his alarm clock. She nodded.

"Yeah, I could go for some food. Let's just see what you have downstairs." she smiled before hopping off of him and starting her way to the kitchen. He followed her quickly all the while thinking of more ways to make her fall for him.


	4. Discovery

_Crooked Teeth-Death Cab For Cutie_

"It's alright, my mom cooks at a popular restaurant so I know how to cook a lot of stuff. Just let me handle it okay? You could just grab the stuff I need, that would help a lot really, since I don't know your kitchen too well." she insisted before tying an apron over her front. He hesitantly nodded before asking what exactly she would need to cook.

"Well, I was thinking Donburi with some Dangos for something sweet. Does that sound appetizing?" she inquired before leaning against the counter top.

"Yeah, that actually sounds really good. I'm curious how good your cooking is." he tested her. She cracked a smile and pulled out a skillet that was laying on a hook and their wok that had just been cleaned.

"Well I'm not the greatest but I can say it's edible in the least." she modestly replied before listing off various ingredients she needed for their lunch. Sitting up from his chair, he wandered around the kitchen and grabbed everything she had asked for given their mother always made sure to stalk up on oddly specific ingredients for when Sayu had a craving for something.

"Alright, two bowls of Donburi and six Dangos hot from the wok. Here you go." she smiled at him as she placed the bowl of food in front of him. It smelled rather nice and similar to his mother's cooking, not to mention it looked incredible as well. She removed her apron before setting her bowl of food on the opposite side of the table.

"Let's eat!" she announced enthusiastically. He agreed before stuffing his mouth with her cooking. After a couple of bites, he stopped and smiled. Just as he had anticipated, her cooking was quite exceptional even if it was a quick bowl of Donburi.

"Something wrong?" she questioned before putting down her chopsticks. Shaking his head, he shot her a genuine smile.

"Quite the opposite, your cooking is amazing." he complimented before proceeding to eat more and more. She blushed with a smile and continued to eat her own meal.

* * *

"I had fun Light-kun." she smiled as she slipped her shoes on. He nodded in agreement and said the same.

"I would like to do this again, I think I might be addicted to being around you." he patted her head as her eyes went wide and blush spread to her ears. Nervously she laughed and looked to the ground embarrassed with his declaration.

"Y-Yeah, we should hangout more. Well, I better leave, my mom will get worried if I'm not home soon." she explained before stepping out of his house and entering the starry night. Looking slightly disappointed, he begrudgingly agreed and allowed her off.

"See you tomorrow, Kaminari-chan." he gave her a kind smile before kissing her forehead. Jolting from the surprise kiss, she said her goodbye full of stutters and finger fidgeting. Soon she walked down the path and turned the corner out of his view. Quickly he headed up to his room and peered out the window watching her until she truly fell out of view.

He needed to move far more quickly, given the months that had gone by when he observed her, he noticed other guys looking at her as well. There was no way he'd let them get to her before he could. And if it truly came down to it, he might even consider the Death Note as a means of disposal for those bottom feeders. With that thought still lingering in his head, he fell onto his bed with hands tucked behind his head. He could still smell her, deodorant and sweat lingering on his sheets. She must've been truly nervous to be sweating enough to leave this strong of a smell behind. Although, he didn't mind it, and in fact, enjoyed the pheromone filled scent. It was too much, smelling this was starting to arouse him.

* * *

Opening her sketchbook, she rubbed at the bags under her eyes; she had been up all night thinking about her day with Light. Yes, she enjoyed it, but, it was also completely nerve-wracking to be constantly thrown little acts of intimacy as he did. With a sigh, she started to sketch his face still a question mark next to his name on the upper-hand corner.

"Good morning, Kaminari-chan." a voice startled her. Immediately she threw down her pencil and shut her book. She turned to him with a uneasy smile. Tilting his head he played dumb but when in reality he saw what she had been drawing.

"Something the matter? You look like you hardly slept at all." he commented as he sat and placed his bag on the ground. He turned to her with scrunched brows that were worry ridden. She shook her head profusely and waved her hands.

"N-No, I was just up drawing last night and lost track of time. It's nothing to be worried about." she laughed before they both turned their attention to a strange looking boy who sat right next to Kaminari. Light deadpanned for a moment upon recognizing Ryuzaki. Had he figured something out by observing them without Light's knowledge?

"Oh aren't you the guy who top scores with Light-kun? Ryuzaki was it?" she smiled at him and took note of his slightly strange appearances. Shaggy black hair and grey eyes accompanied by bags and pale skin.

"Yes that would be me and I can see you know Light- _kun_." he emphasized her intimate honorific. She blushed and nodded not realizing how obvious she was being. _  
_

"Y-Yeah, are you two friends?" she observed given it seemed like Ryuzaki teased Light.

"I suppose you could say that." Light commented slightly annoyed with Ryuzaki for interfering with his love life.

"Begrudgingly friends I see." she laughed and Ryuzaki smiled. Suppressing his anger, Light gripped his mechanical pencil tightly and thought of ways to avoid L.

* * *

"Wow, so you two have known each other for that long? I guess Light-kun knew me before I knew him but I wouldn't have suspected that, especially that you two are working on the Kira case." she exclaimed among the chatter of other students. Ryuzaki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, it's all true." he replied before taking a sip of his soda he pulled out from his backpack.

"Wow Light-kun, holding off on me huh?" she playfully elbowed him. He chuckled but inwardly glared at L. He didn't want her to know so she could simply focus on him being some top student and not some ace detective.

"Well I wanted to introduce you slowly to that." he explained before scooting closer to her to the point their legs stuck to one another. She blushed slightly and turned back to Ryuzaki. For the rest of the class period, she would chatter with Ryuzaki and turn back to Light with playful gestures. All the while Light noticed a different curiosity he had never seen with Ryuzaki; he looked to be in love.


	5. Mattress

_Portable Television-Death Cab For Cutie_

He knew he wanted her more than he did. He knew that there was no way Ryuzaki wanted her more than him. Angrily he bit his lip knowing she was enjoying a conversation with him. He was the one who had made the advances, he was the one who had gone on a date with her, and he was the one who loved her the most. Ryuzaki did not deserve her attention, he did not deserve her soft brown eyes to look upon him, he did not deserve her kind words to be spoken to him. Ryuzaki was a worm before them, yet, she spoke to him all the same. She was too kind to understand the wrong of her ways. Her big heart wouldn't see the issue with speaking to another man when she had already been possessed by another. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, him and her with basically a couple by now. There was no way she could go speak to other men who had their eyes on her.

* * *

"Are you okay Light-kun?" she questioned whilst taking off her jacket. She had decided to come over once again.

"Hm, oh, yes. I'm slightly annoyed with Ryuzaki though." he admitted. Tilting her head, she looked at him rather confused.

"I don't know if you saw it or not-and given I've known him for quite some time-he looked at you in a special way." he explained before walking up the stairs after her. Even if she was just wearing jeans, her rear still didn't disappoint.

"In a special way? No, there was no way." she responded shaking her head as she threw herself onto his bed. He sighed and joined her by sitting close and having her thighs rest on his own with her back against the wall.

"Believe me, Kaminari-chan, he definitely felt something for you. Because I love you, I'm upset." he sighed before reaching for her hand and holding it. She blushed and didn't know how to respond. Did she love Light? No, it was too soon to tell if this was charm that would fade, or a tie that would hold.

"You're possessive." she observed. While nothing good was usually associated with a trait like that, he begrudgingly nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm being protective of you. I can't help it, especially because I'm now competing with a guy I work with." she frowned and thought over her choice of actions. While she wanted to raise his spirits, she wasn't sure if she was comfortable with giving instead of receiving intimacy. But, in the case she had truly fallen for him, it was okay to hug him right? Just to make him happy, just to lift his mood, just to have him smile...

Shaking her head, she sat up and approached him with a worried smile. Surprised, he was caught off guard when she wrapped her arms behind his neck and hugged him. Eyes slightly widened, it took him little time to react and wrap his arms around her and squeeze her close. Gently he lifted her up and placed her on his lap. With her so close, he could smell the shampoo she used in her hair and the slightest sweat on her clothes. He wouldn't grow tired of this, especially when Misa was so artificial. He wouldn't dare let a girl like this get away from him. There was no way he'd allow it.

The longer he held her, the longer he noticed all kinds of details. His fingers, with hardly and pressure, sunk into her sides, and when she breathed, he could feel her breasts rub against him. If there was a bliss, this would most certainly be it. But, all things end.

"Are you feeling better now?" she inquired softly while pulling away from him. He nodded with a small smile and she responded with her usual soft one. Slowly she sat back down at her original spot and thought for a moment. Should she be bold at this point?

"I think I might like you." she declared staring up to the ceiling. Surprised, he quickly turned his attention to her.

"It feels strange, but at the rate we're moving I think I should accept it. It's been a while since I've been this close to someone." she explained while running her thumb over his index finger.

For once in his life-in his perfect life filled with nearly perfect upbringings-his mind ran at a million miles per second. He was speechless for once in his life, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say, for once he had no idea what the right action was. Maybe just this once he could be impulsive, maybe for once he could just take a bet on something, not have to plan around one variable and another; this day he would swing wildly and hope to make the shot. Until today, he had been known for his hits and not his misses, but with this girl, maybe he'd botch it, or maybe he'd make the home-run. Either way, this was the most alive he had ever felt since discovering the Death Note.

In the heat of the moment, with synapses firing, he leaned in quickly with eyes set on his target. She rested with her eyes shut probably still thinking about what she had just said. With a small inhale, he reached for her cheek and planted his lips on hers. Eyes breaking open, she looked at him shocked while he simply closed his eyes. Unsure of what to do for a moment, she sat there and acknowledged that, in fact, Light Yagami was kissing her. This was something she could not deny, she could not lie that her first kiss had been taken by a boy she wasn't even sure about. How should she react? Push him off and explain to him what he had done and be through with his affection? Or allow it to happen and see the results of one of the ultimate forms of affection? There wasn't a way to know, there's never a way to know in a situation like this; one can only guess and hope for the best.


	6. Limitations

_Unobstructed Views-Death Cab For Cutie_

Sitting there she observed the man named Light Yagami. If you scrutinized the smallest details, you could see the tinge of blush on his cheeks, his brows scrunched together, and how he breathed so lightly. Anyone could see the passion in his expression and any other girl who had ever eyed this man would be at her throat for something like this. Yet, here she was unsure of what to do. Kiss back or not? So simple yet insanely difficult.

With every breath and second that passed it slowly sunk in.

Relax, accept it, let it happen. Take the chance... Just take the chance and let it happen.

Slowly she warmed to his dry lips before pressing her mouth to his with a noticeable force. Inwardly he grinned as his ego grew; was it possible for him to make a bad decision? No, he scolded himself for such ignorant and egotistical thoughts such as those. Well, he knew it was a joke.

The two stayed like this for long seconds that could be translated to minutes in her wild mind and his hopes to savor this experience. His hand crept along her body to reach her own hand before tangling his fingers with her comparably smaller ones. His other hand lowered from her cheek and to her shoulder. Slowly he gained dominance in this situation, not only in size, but now in a new-found positioning. He was on top, as he was used to, and with that power he could so easily do whatever he so pleased. Thank God it was him and not Ryuzaki, that moron wouldn't know what to do with such a nice girl. He'd sit there awkwardly and hope for her to take the leap and make the first move. It angered him to even picture it.

Slowly she opened her eyes as she realized that Light had pinned her down to his bed. Now this was something she couldn't deal with, this was too much. Quickly she pulled away to tell him that this was too fast and too much. Confused, he looked to her waiting for explanation.

"T-This is too fast." she admitted before gesturing to his body caging in her own frame.

"It's okay I'm not going to do anything to you." he reassured before brushing his thumb over her cheek affectionately. Blushing, she looked to the side and thought of how to explain her discomfort with the situation. However, before she could speak, he silenced her by placing his lips over hers. Struggling slightly, she squirmed in attempts to push him off. After a few seconds he pulled away and looked at her troubled face.

"What's wrong?" he questioned before she pulled away and sat up nervously apprehensive about the situation; before she wouldn't have guessed Light could be so forceful.

"I know it's not in your interest to hurt me but I'm really not okay with that." she explained once more. While annoyance bubbled within him he merely nodded before straightening out his messy hair and glancing over to his alarm clock. It was already eight, perhaps he should send her home before he attempts to do anything further and scare her away.

"It's pretty late." he commented before standing and gesturing to the clock. When she glanced over, she whipped out her phone and saw multiple texts asking where she was. Hurriedly she responded and assured her mother she was fine and had simply lost track of time with her friend. She nodded in agreement before the two conversed about a ride home. Naturally he offered, and given her mother being exhausted from a day of work, he drove her home.

The ride was filled with chat and music filling the background and empty air when they both fell silent. When he pulled into her driveway, he was surprised to see her home. While he hadn't really thought about it, he certainly didn't expect a small house that looked beat up. Although, the well tended garden in the front told him the house wasn't uncared for and her and her family simply lacked the funds to fix up the exterior, and most likely, the interior.

"Thanks for the ride, I really appreciate it." she smiled at him before opening the door and exiting. He followed suit and walked her to the door. The cement path was spotted with patches of grass sprouting up between the cracks. The garden adjacent, however, buzzed with moths and various city critters that scurried away at the smallest noise. From what he understood, Kaminari had commented that she disliked her alcoholic father and her mother was often busy at work.

"What a nice garden." he commented before she walked up the final step to her door. She smiled before unlocking the door.

"Thanks, it's a lot of hard work." she remarked before removing her shoes and removing her coat. So she did tend to this garden as he thought.

"I had fun tonight Light, I'll see you at class tomorrow." she smiled before going in to peck him on the cheek. Surprised, he managed a smile before she closed the door and audibly locked it. With a smirk, he tucked his hands in his pockets before walking to his car and driving home. If everything went his way, he and her would be tending their own garden...

* * *

"Good morning, Kaminari-chan." Ryuzaki commented as she took her seat. She smiled at him as she pulled out her notebook filled with sketches and anything but notes.

"Good morning, Ryuzaki-san. How're you?" she inquired before Light walked into the class and made his ways up the pews in an attempts to stop their conversing.

"I'm alright, hungry for something sweet though." he responded before digging through his pockets for something of the likes.

"Oh really? Do you have an affinity for sweets then?" she asked politely before starting out a sketch of whatever came to her mind.

"One could say so, it allows me to think and process things much faster." he explained before finding a lollipop and sticking the red sphere into his mouth.

"Oh, then maybe I should cook some for you." she offered with a slight hopefulness in her voice. Thinking for a moment with lollipop still sticking to the inside of his cheek, he glanced to her for a moment.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind it. But I will tell you if they taste bad." he grinned slightly. She laughed before nodding and writing a note down in her book.

"Alright, sounds fair enough-" she continued to smile before Light walked down the various desks and to the two.

"Good morning." he started off with some slight hostility.


	7. Requests

_Gimme Sympathy-Metric_

 _Hello everyone, I just wanted to say thank you so much for the positive feedback. It's really appreciated!_

"Just because I'm nice to Ryuzaki doesn't mean you have to be mean to him. Even if he does like me, or whatever, I don't think it's an issue." she remarked as they sat with both of their cups of coffee. Sighing, he took a sip of his beverage knowing that if this were any other guy he'd be the smallest bit less concerned; but, this was Ryuzaki, and Light wasn't sure how adamant he would be with his feelings.

"I understand my hostility may be unneeded, however, I don't trust Ryuzaki. He's usually very persistent so I don't know how much he'd be interesting in pursuing his feelings." he explained as he watched her sip on her coffee before sighing.

"I know, but, could you maybe tone it back a bit? It makes me feel like I'm being fought over and I don't like the attention." she smiled nervously.

"At least you're aware of your situation." he commented before eyeing the sketchbook she always kept handy. Often when they would sit like this over drinks she'd draw and still manage conversation.

"Do you mind if I look through that? I'm curious what your subjects are." he smiled before thumbing over the leather cover. Nodding she leaned back and pushed the book to his side of the table. The one thing he had ever seen her draw with some effort was himself and that certainly wasn't something he was going to overlook.

Flipping the book open he began to look over the pages; they were all filled with numerous sketches of body parts, faces, the occasional name of a song or a note of something to think of later. After a good few pages he landed on writing, an entire page filled with writing. While he didn't read through the text he couldn't help but notice his name mentioned quite a few times. Perhaps this was a journal of sorts. Grinning he flipped past it and to the next page. What he found was not unexpected but still pleasant and definitely flattering.

It was him in all sorts of different poses. There were phrases accompanied with his figures. 'Using me?', 'Skirt chaser?', 'Seems genuine...', and finally 'Love?'. So she did actively think of him and his motives. Kaminari definitely was a smart girl to suspect something foul from the start, but now that he had lured her successfully, she would be the seat next to him when the world was his.

"That's..." she started as she realized that he had reached the part of her journal where she had draw him. He smiled and mustered all of his sincerity. Blushing she looked down and swirled her drink. While it's normal to draw what one see's, he couldn't help but take this as an overwhelming compliment.

"Thank you, I'm flattered Kaminari-chan." he smiled before looking past the current page and realizing she hadn't added anything.

"No problem, sorry if that's creepy." she laughed nervously. Shaking his head he took a drink from his coffee.

"It's rather a big compliment." he reassured before resting his chin in his palm. With one last smile, she tucked the book away before running a hand through her hair. In fifteen minutes they'd both have to go back to their classes, how should he spend this time? Just simply chatting or attempting to dig further under her skin like a growth? While he craved her attention he was just as wanting of everything else that came with a relationship; hugs, kisses, and then finally sex. How could he get her to bow to him sooner?

"Light-kun?" she broke him from his trance. One last thought and he could only think of the Death Note.

"Ah, sorry, I got distracted." he started before scratching at his chin and losing his usually calm demeanor "I was thinking, given how often we've hung-out and since what happened the other night, aren't we a couple?" he inquired putting her on the spot. Surprised, she thought for a moment unsure of what to call their relationship.

"I-I've been thinking about that too. I've never really been in a intimate relationship before; it'd be an entirely new thing to me. And yes what happened can't be changed, I have an idea of where my feelings lie but I'm unsure." she explained before twiddling with her thumbs nervously and hiding behind her bangs.

"I see, well, as you know, I feel strongly for you. Of course it's in my best interest to be in a relationship with you-I'd enjoy it more than I can imagine-but if you're truly uncomfortable with it..." he trailed off and faked slight disappointment in his tone.

"W-Well don't get upset about it, I-I think I like you it's just that this is all very new for me." she explained waiving her hands and cracking a sheepish smile. So she did have some attraction for him.

"Really?" he lit up with a smile before grabbing her hands and holding them tightly "That's wonderful! And if you're scared of something new, how will you know if you like it or not?" he questioned trying to invoke some doubt in her fears.

"I know... Look, just let me sleep on it okay? I need to think about it." she blushed at feeling his hands encompassing her own. He'd have to settle for this much.

* * *

Light: _Can you come over tomorrow?_

Rolling over to her phone buzzing in the darkness, she felt the edges of her nightstand before finding the cool metal of her phone.

Kaminari: _Yeah I should be, why? Wanna hangout?_

Light: _Yeah but I also wanted to talk to you about something important to me. I thought we'd plan in advance._

Kaminari: _Oh, okay. Sounds fair enough, well, I'll see you after school then. Go to bed also, it's kinda late haha._

Light: _Yeah I will, I was just thinking about it a lot and got kinda restless. Goodnight Kaminari, I love you and sleep well._

Kaminari? I love you? Shocked she nearly dropped her phone over the edge of the bed but managed to hold it. It was as if Light was always pushing to grow closer and charm her, which wasn't anything unnatural, but it all just felt so fast. Taking a large breath to calm herself, she thought for a moment. After an entire night dedicated to thinking about her relationship with Light, it was apparent she did feel for him. While she couldn't bring herself to say something along the lines of 'I love you', she could manage some affection.

Kaminari: _Goodnight 3_

Hitting send, her heart began to beat faster, and with slight giddiness, she rolled back onto her side and ran her thumb over her cat's head. Just what was she doing with Light? What was he doing with her? A college life filled with romance and studying huh? She lightly chuckled to herself before allowing her thoughts to drift to sleep and all the troublesome dreams it brought with it.


	8. Confession

_On A Slow Night-Metric_

"I made some cake for you, it's chocolate with strawberry frosting. I hope you two like it." she pulled out a container from her bag and opened the lid. A small cake that had been cutely decorated took both of their attention. Ryuzaki smiled while Light kissed her on the cheek. Blushing, she pulled out a plastic knife, two small paper plates, and divvied up the cake between the two. Students passed them noisily and annoyingly. Light had forgotten that this was indeed a campus and that there were other students here aside from him, Kaminari, and Ryuzaki.

"It's good." Ryuzaki commented after swallowing the piece he picked off. Curious, Light took a bite as well-despite his usual dislike for sweets-and was pleasantly surprised. While he didn't like it to some degree out of his personal tastes, he had to admit that it was of decent quality and the cake itself was spongy and moist. The frosting was buttery and airy and definitely went well with the chocolate.

"I'm glad you like it Ryuzaki." she smiled at him before she took a bite.

"I have to agree, especially since I don't have an affinity for sweets." Light admitted while nodding before turning to Kaminari who buzzed with satisfaction. With a joyful gaze, she smiled and continued to eat her piece.

* * *

"Man, today felt like it took forever to end." she commented before walking past Light and into his house.

"I'm home, and I have a friend with me." Light announced as he removed his shoes and jacket. She followed suit and watched the hallway for Light's mother to come greet them. She had never met her before but Light seemed fond of her.

"Ah, welcome home Light." a small woman turned from a room and into the hallway and approached them with a smile. She looked to the girl the accompanied his son and smiled.

"Hello, Miss Yagami, I'm Minami Kaminari, but feel free to call me Kaminari." she smiled before bowing to Light's mother.

"Ah, so you're the girl Light's talked about. Just call me Sachiko." she looked to Light and blinked before turning around.

"Dinner is ready, feel free to help yourselves." she invited before walking back to their kitchen. Thinking for a moment, Kaminari realized she was rather hungry and should take Light's mother's offer; it was either that or heat up ramen at her house.

"Um, do you mind if we eat? I'm kinda hungry." she shyly asked given she knew that there was something Light had wanted to talk to her about.

"Of course, just follow me." he smiled at her before giving her a light kiss on the head. Blushing, she nodded and followed him.

* * *

"So you're the girl my brother won't shut up about!" Sayu exclaimed before chowing down on her meal. Blushing, Kaminari awkwardly smiled before taking a bite of her food. Sachiko's cooking was definitely good and there was a plethora of it. So this is Light's normal life at home? Dealing with a younger sister and helping his mother around the house? When she went home all she did was unpack her backpack and pull out microwavable food due to usually being tired. It's not like their house was neglected, in fact, it was rather clean given the lack of use most rooms had. Her step-father would be at a bar with friends and drink or work at his office downstairs. Her mother would be busy at the restaurant she worked at and wouldn't come home until ten or so. Now that she thought about it, she hardly socialized with her family.

"Are you okay, you haven't been eating." Light looked to her with some concern. Snapping from her thoughts, she smiled and shook her head.

"No, no, I was just thinking about how nice of a family you have." she explained before taking a couple of bites. Sayu and Sachiko turned their heads to her wondering what her home life was like.

"I don't mean to pry, but what is your home life like?" Sachiko questioned with sincerity of concern.

"Oh, well, my parents work a lot so I don't see them often but it's not like they don't provide for me. They go grocery shopping and get the food I want for when I come home. I just haven't experienced a family dinner in some time." she laughed awkwardly. Sachiko's expression dulled as if pitiful for her lack of family interaction given how much she valued hers.

"Well, if you ever need a mom to talk to feel free to talk to me. Also we're happy to feed you." she smiled, Kaminari blushed and thought over her feelings. Such an offer made her giddy and feel a warmth she hadn't felt in a while.

"T-Thank you, it means a lot." she replied before finishing up her meal. Light had been finished for quite some time but had waited patiently.

"Of course." Sachiko nodded before Light stood, Kaminari followed him before giving a thanks.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" she inquired before plopping down onto his bed. With a grin, he composed himself before turning his attention to her.

"You have to promise not to scream." he prompted before kneeling to her level and grasping her shoulders. Nervously, she nodded unsure of what actually he wanted to talk about. Before she had assumed that he was going to go on more about their relationship and attempting to date her. But now, she felt cold and nervous as if something awful was about to happen.

"Kaminari, you wish for an ideal world right? One free from evil and the rot who drag the innocents to their levels." he questioned before sifting through his drawer at his desk. Feeling her stomach drop, her voice caught in her throat as she tried to explain her what exactly she felt.

"I mean, yeah, but," she hesitated feeling a sinking feeling that Light wasn't all he admitted to be "I-I just don't know if it's really possible. People will defy laws and do rash things, it's up to them to repent." she stuttered and thumbed over her phone.

"I understand why you might think that, but, humans eventually learn from their mistakes. People will learn, and if they don't, you make examples of the ones who go against what has been set in stone, correct?" he began to lecture. He sounded distant and cold, different than how he usually acted around her.

"Y-Yeah, I guess. I just like second chances even though they don't always work." nervously she turned on her phone and concealed its light in her pocket.

"The ends justify the means; you're aware of this phrase correct?" he inquired still sifting through his desk.

"Yeah... I guess what you're saying is that if people don't get second chances they'll learn to stop altogether." she thought for a moment.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean. You're a smart girl Kaminari." he glanced to her with dead eyes and smile she could've sworn was that of a serial killer.

"Light, you're-you're..." she started not wanting to believe her own thoughts "Stop hiding this, you're making yourself so obvious. The way Ryuzaki hates you and the fact you two are in the same class, are working on the Kira case, how all those FBI members died when you told me you're dad is the leading detective in your work..." she started to gain some confidence.

"When I realized who you were I wondered how you did well with grades but never payed mind to teachings, but, now I know you're just so clever and can put things together." turning around, he carried a strange book in his hand. Nervously, she watched as he handed it to her. With some hesitation, she reached for the book he held out to her with some slight anticipation. As soon as her fingers touched the leather-esqe cover, she nearly screamed. Without thinking, she reached for Light and pulled him to the bed and covered him with her own body to protect the two from the monster in front of them.

"It's okay Kaminari, he's a friend." he reassured before readjusting his hair and clothes. Her eyes were wide like that of a cornered animal. She wanted to ask so many questions, she felt terror and intrigue, but worst of all, she couldn't scream. Just a small scream to break her from her silence...

Turning to Light, she forced words from her throat.

"I'm going to scream." she announced. Immediately he reached for a pillow and held it over her face just as her lips parted. The sound was greatly muffled and was reduced to that of someone maybe raising their voice; and with his sister most likely using the TV, it wasn't even heard below.

"I-I'm done." she pushed the soft pillow away from her face and took several deep breaths to compose herself. Apprehensive of her feelings, he remained rigid and ready to restrain her and perhaps force something worse.

"Just what the actual fuck!" she exclaimed before falling onto her back and trying to ignore the creature in her peripheral vision.

"Kaminari, this is a Shinigami." he explained as the deity flew above her and waved a hello with a fierce smile and sharp nails. He looked greasy and dead with pale skin and oily wings that protruded behind him. His eyes were fixated in two different directions while his etched smile was filled with sharp teeth "His name is Ryuk." Light finished.

"Yo." the entity greeted before drifting to the side of the bed.

"He's been here the entire time, the reason you can see him is because you touched this notebook." he snaked an arm around her back and lifted her given her shock and disbelief. Her eyes scanned over the white text on the book; 'Death Note'? She wanted to question what it was but given she was witnessing a death god because of merely touching a book, she knew it had to be something morbid... Bringing her hands to her face she wiped herself of a blank expression and lightly slapped her cheeks.

"Death Note? In English too? W-What the Hell is it?" she questioned before fixing her hair and picking the book up and scanning through its pages. All were filled with names, just multiple names and nothing else. Before she could receive an answer, arms wrapped around her from behind and held her close. She turned her attention to Light who smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"I am Kira." he professed.

* * *

"Ryuk," Light started "with the Death Note, could you get someone to die on the same day someone else dies, without a specific date?" he questioned before flipping through the Death Note. Ryuk thought over the idea for moment before coming to concise conclusion.

"It would work but if the victim's original lifespan is shorter, they'll die the day they were intended to." he explained before eyeing the fruitbasket on Light's desk.

With a grin, Light readied his pen. After thinking about this option for quite some time, he had decided it was for the best. He knew he could control her actions before her death and he knew that she'd be heartbroken if he died before she did, and him the same. Although, he couldn't have her die of a heart attack. It had to be something peaceful, knowing she would endure immense pain the moment she died angered him.

* * *

In bed she laid there sobbing, she was completely shocked. Her mother had asked her what exactly had happened and she merely stated it was a panic attack that had built up from days filled with tension and confusion-which was right-but not the complete source of it. All this time Light had been completely two faced... But, it's not like he was trying to get at her to kill her, especially after saying all he needs is a name and a face. If he wanted to kill her, he could've done it some time ago.

* * *

He looked down at his work, her name was neatly drawn out alongside his. They were destined to die together, how much more romantic could you get? Humans being lovebirds? The thought made him smile. Before he could think and praise himself further for what he had done, he turned his attention to his buzzing phone.

Kaminari: _I'm scared and upset, I don't know what to do with myself._


End file.
